Methods for modifying firmware and/or software of automation systems are generally known. The term “automation system” includes in this context all devices or equipment, that is to say in addition to e.g. controllers, such as programmable logic controllers, process control computers, (industrial) computers and the like, also drive controllers, frequency converters and the like, as are used or suitable to be used for controlling, regulating and/or monitoring technological processes e.g. for converting or transporting material, energy or information etc., with energy being applied or converted in particular via suitable technical devices, such as e.g. sensors or actuators.
When a modification of the aforesaid kind, in other words e.g. an update or upgrade, is initiated, a user of the automation system generally becomes active. In this case the user makes use of a hardware or software “tool” by means of which he/she transfers a piece of firmware and/or a program of the automation system into the automation system, in particular the firmware and/or software. In addition an activation, again initiated by the user, between the previous and the updated software/firmware, which is to say e.g. an installation, is necessary.
In an automated alternative to a modification of said kind, an application residing on a server disposed at a remote location from the automation system establishes a communication connection to the automation system. The application checks the firmware and/or software of the automation system and if necessary transfers a more up-to-date firmware and/or software version into the automation system. Said firmware and/or software are/is activated on the automation system following the transfer by the application.
A disadvantageous aspect with this generally known method, however, is that an activity “from outside” is necessary for completing the modification, in other words, for example, a user must become active or an application must be launched on the remotely disposed server. With this approach, therefore, the automation system and/or its firmware and/or software are dependent on a user or on a specific server.